Danganronpa: Siblings Of Despair / Prologue
Story (This is taken from the Siblings of Despair story on Wattpad. You can find the original writing here.) It was an early Sunday morning when I got the letter. The letter that not only changed my deceased sister's life before, but now mine. But gosh, what am I doing. I haven't introduced myself, now have I? "My name is Jin Akamatsu. The brother of Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist. Me on the other hand, I'm the Ultimate Violinist. I've played since I was young, and I used to love playing along with Kaede... Before I lost her to the 53rd killing game.... And what pained me most was watching through the TV as she got helplessly executed, although all she wanted to do was save them. I live on in her name. I live on... for her." Getting the letter was the worst part though.. Seeing that the school was back open, even though so many lives were lost, and the amazing K1-B0 saved the three survivors.. Sacrificing himself in the process. It... It was wrong. And yet, it's back open. So I decided to do a little research on the others that were sent letters. The internet had to know at least a little. And know it did. All across the websites, they talked of the students. Like the Ultimate Student Body President, who was well known for once raising over a million bucks for the capitol of Japan as a school project, all in her brother's name. Or the Ultimate Baker, who worked hand and hand with her brother and mother to create the world famous Hanamura Diner. Or even the Ultimate Sound Mixer, who worked hard to make their sister's work even better than it already was, helping her earn the title of Ultimate Pop Sensation. All of these amazing students.. But why were they going in? It sounded like they all had siblings who suffered the fate of the killing game, so why the hell did they agree?! But now I knew what I had to do. I had to join the game. Not to save me, but to save the others. They put their lives on the line, so now, for them. I have to save them all.. and hopefully, be the first group of students to escape without anyone dying. Ever since my sister left for the game, I lived alone, so it wasn't like anyone could hold me back from entering it. I took my acceptance letter and phone and headed to the school, which was in biking distance of my house. After about 15 minutes, I got there. And it was a much larger school than I expected. I observed it, clutching the letter. It was time I saved everyone from the killing game before it ended in more deaths. Because I have hope in myself, just like my sister had for me. As I stepped onto school grounds, I felt as if I had been shot. I suddenly got light headed, and collapsed to my knees. A million thoughts clouded my head as my vision grew cloudy. Thoughts like "What is happening?" and "Did someone else do this to me?" and even "Was it something I ate?" And then, my cloudy vision faded, as I clutched the concrete below me. Then it went dark. ... .. . Eventually, the quiet darkness was suddenly broken as I regained consciousness. My clouded thoughts came back, and I looked up from the desk my head was laying on. I was in a classroom with a few desks, mostly stacked on top of each other, like you'd see at the beginning of a new school year before they set up the rooms. I shot up, looking around. Nothing super strange about the room, it seemed like a... normal classroom. As I looked around, one main thought stood out in my mind. "Is this Hope's Peak..?" Then, on one of the desks near the front of the room, I noticed a note resting there. It was written in brightly colored pens, and covered in star stickers. Hello wonderful student!! Welcome to the new and improved Hope's Peak! Please make your way to the gym for a wonderful entrance ceremony! Take the school map rested on the desk under this note! Can't wait to see you!! ✫゜.・ヽ(' ∇' )ノ Righttt... I sighed a little, heading out to the gym in the direction listed on the school map. When I found where the gym was listed, of course. But... I was scared to open the door. I didn't know what I'd see. Dead bodies? Other students? Or absolutely nobody? I shut out my fear and opened the door, stepping into the gym. "Ah, that makes sixteen." Someone stated as you entered. Fifteen other students stood waiting for your arrival. You could see all of the people talked about online, standing around in their own interesting and unique attire. But the one who greeted you reminded you of someone you read about named Kagame Shinguji, the Ultimate Psychologist. "Great, now it's the same amount of people as every killing game. Then it's settled. Unless another student steps in, we're all gonna die here!" One of the boys threw their hands up and grumbled out. They seemed pissed at the whole situation. They looked like Poyo Pekoyama, the Ultimate Fencer. "Now, stay calm.." A girl sighed out. They looked like Melody Ishimaru, the Ultimate Student Body President I read so much about. She was managing to keep most of the students calm, even though it was obvious we all knew the mess we thought we dragged ourselves into. "Calm..? But we convinced ourselves to join into a killing game..!!" One of the others wrote out on a pad of paper. Because they wrote it instead of talking, I could immediately tell it was Ringo Yamada, the Ultimate Mangaka. "Did you just listen to yourself? You decided to come here all by yourself! Don't be so stupid-" Someone glared at Ringo, but also seemed worried. They were obviously Kano Ouma, but I couldn't remember his ultimate talent for the life of me.. "That's the weird part. Any sensible person wouldn't come into a killing game..!! So why did we? Or, better yet, why did I?" Someone spoke out, thinking out loud. It was Ezume Yasuhiro, known as the Ultimate Tarot Card Reader. "So are all of you gonna keep whining about being stuck here? Like, I came here on my own.. So I guess I'm the only one who did so." Someone shouted out from the stands on the gym. They sat with their hands on their knees. That had to be Yumi Enoshima, the Ultimate Star Seeker. "And that, Yumi, is what makes you the LEAST sensible person here." Someone groaned out. It was the Ultimate Baker, Mako Hanamura, yet another person I read a lot on. "None of that matters anymore. If this is yet another killing game, then we're too late to escape. I know I can't be the only one who got dizzy as I stepped onto school grounds. There is no way that's a coincidence." Someone explained plainly. I could tell they were Uni Owada, the Ultimate Physical Therapist. "I agree with the blonde girl! Since I also got dizzy as I entered." Someone else smiled, giving Uni a thumbs up. It was Natsuko Souda, the Ultimate Matchmaker. Weird, their ultimate is nothing like their brother's... "I also got dizzy." A taller guy agreed, turning towards us and taking off his headphones. It was quite obvious from the headphones and colorful hair that this was Takara Maizono, the Ultimate Sound Mixer. "But wait a minute, if we all got dizzy, and this is some sorta killing game, then where is the Monokuma like all the others?" Someone questioned. This, I could tell from the little crown on his head, had to be Deomi Nevermind, the Ultimate Prince. "That... is a good question. Well, think about it logically, Monokuma always use to appear out of nowhere at the worst times, so I think he'll be here soon." A smaller girl joked. That must be the ironically named Hope Komaeda. She's known for being the Ultimate Supporter. "But remember Monomi? What if it isn't Monokuma?" Someone else stood up from leaning up against the wall and stated. Yuri Yonaga was their name, if I remember correctly, and they are the Ultimate Theorist. "Anything could happen at this point." Someone joked. As I turned to them, I couldn't believe my eyes. It looked so close to Keebo, kinda like a female version of him.. But then I remembered reading about them. It was K1-R4, better known as Kira. They were a leap of technology, being the first PHYSICAL HOLOGRAM. By those standards, they took on the title of Ultimate Physical Hologram. As I looked across the students, either looking around the gym or investigating the situation at hand, I couldn't believe I was among the siblings of ultimates... Every single one of them were a sibling of an ultimate. I wondered why they brought the siblings, but my thoughts were interrupted by someone talking to me. "You're Jin, correct? I feel bad for you." As I turned, I went quiet, as Kano Ouma was directly next to me. "Gah-!" I couldn't help but cry out in surprise. "Jeez, you're jumpy. I'm sure you know who I am. I'm Kano Ouma!" He grinned out. "Ah, you know me also... But why feel bad for me?" "Seriously? Your sister got executed for trying to save the rest of the students. She didn't deserve it." Kano turned away, rubbing the back of his head, a little embarrassed. I smiled back at him before answering. "I've created peace from my sister's death.. I needed to get over it, not for me, but my friends." "Ah. Well, glad to see I'm not the only one who got over their sibling's death easily." "I didn't say it was easy..." Kano turned away as I attempted to respond to his comment, obviously distracted. But before I even finished talking, someone else began talking behind me. "How insensitive." I quickly turned around at their voice. Kagame Shinguji was standing there. I almost fell back in surprise, but they grabbed my hand, hoisting me to my feet. "Be careful-" "S- Sorry-! You surprised me!" "No worries." She laughed a little. "I'm sorry for scaring you." "I'm kinda surprised about something else, Kagame." "Ah. You already know my name. But what else are you surprised about?" "You're nothing like your brother was." She stared, and chuckled out quietly. "Gosh, he was an interesting one.." She laughed. "I tried not to be like him. He was a little.. off. At times, of course." "Off is an overstatement. He wasn't a bad person." "Are you kidding? I was made fun of at school after that episode came out. Everyone would joke about his 'seesaw effect' around me. It was SO insensitive. Not only for me, but for my brother and poor Tenko.." "Jeez.. How rude.. Don't worry. I won't bring it up if you don't want me to." I gave them a sweet smile, and she seemed to appreciate it. "Gosh, that's all I could ask.. And you never told me your name." "I didn't??" I cried out, ashamed in myself.. I usually think ahead!! "I'm Jin Akamatsu." As I said this, Kagame seemed to go silent. "Gosh, now I see why Kano apologized... I'm so sorry about your sister's death.." "You're the second person.. Thank you, but it's unnecessary..." She smiled at me and walked off, giving me the first chance yet to talk to someone of my choosing. I looked around, my eyes catching onto Melody Ishimaru, who was having a conversation with Uni Owada. From what I could hear, they were talking about their brothers. I walked over to them to introduced myself. As I got closer, I began to hear in on their conversation. "My brother obviously cared about yours. I mean, it's a shame they died.. But that's why I carry on. For them." Melody smiled, putting her hand on Uni's shoulder. "I... I mean... I can't.... It was my fault Mondo even left for this game, M... Melody...." Uni looked down at the floor, tears in her eyes. Melody put her face on their face, wiping their tears. "Don't blame yourself, Uni. Please. Neither of their deaths were your fault." "B... But they were...!! I c.... could have stopped their deaths before they happened...." Uni turned away, lightly pushing Melody away and crossing her arms in shame. "I could say the same thing about my brother, Uni. But instead of blaming myself for his death, I carry on for him. You should also..!" "I can't Melody... I only came here to get away..!!" By now I was right near them. Melody noticed this, and turned to me. "Hello! Can I help you..?" "Are you guys okay?" I asked, turning to Uni and giving her a comforting smile as tears continued to roll down her light cheeks. "I... I think so...." Uni muttered out. "I'll recover...." Melody turned to her as she said it, a worried expression still spread across her face. "If you're sure... My name's Jin Akamatsu, by the way." "Nice to meet you. I'm Melody Ishimaru. That's-" "U... Uni.... Uni Owada." She gave a weak smile, trying to be as nice as possible through her tears. Melody smiled a little. And I laughed. "Who knew that a relationship between brothers can start a new friendship!" I gave a nice smile as they turned to each other, Melody giving a sweet smile as Uni became slightly red in the face in embarrassment. She was obviously the shy type. But she smiled also. "Y... Yeah.... W... Weird, I trust her and we just met...." Uni chuckled happily. "Just my personality~!" Melody joked, laughing happily. Uni smiled, wiping the rest of the tears from her face. Seeing her cheer up, I walked off to let them continue talking. And out of pure curiosity, I walked over to Kira. "Hello there-" "Oh hi! I'm K1-R4, but please, call me Kira! I'm an android thing! Or maybe not.. I don't really know what you'd call me!! I was created by the amazing inventor Miu!! She was a funny person, but I was supposed to be a female sibling to Keebo!! That's a sister, right? I'm not really familiar with siblings..." As she continued to ramble on, I stared, lost in her words. She just kept talking. And talking.. And talking. And when she finally stopped, she opened her eyes and looked at me. "Uhm.. Hello? Helloooo?" I snapped back to reality. "Ah! Hi! Sorry! I was listening, it was just a lot to take in..." "No worries, silly! But you didn't introduce yourself! I feel silly for not saying it before rambling on. I mean, I was programmed to-" I quickly interrupted her to stop her talking. "My name's Jin Akamatsu. Nice to meet you." "Jin! Nice name! And you really do remind me of your sister!" She smiled, and stopped herself from rambling on this time. "Thanks, Kira." But before I could talk to someone else, the sound of microphone feedback filled the room, with almost everyone clutching their ears in pain, me being one of them. As the feedback went away, a voice rang out. "Testing, testing~! One two, one two three!! Hey there idiots!" A bittersweet voice rang out to everyone in the gym. "Glad to see we have all the students for our fun game!" And then our faces went blank as we realized who it was. Uni fell into Melody's arms sobbing, a couple people looked away, and I could tell a few people were holding back tears. But some stared up at the stage, stone faced, hiding their fear as their pride held strong. And then, as he hopped up, we saw someone unfamiliar. It wasn't Monokuma or Monomi... "I can see you're confused." The new bear interrupted my thoughts. "My name is Monohoshi! I'm the wonderful Monokuma's little brother!! Isn't that just great?" "Mhmm.. Fantastic..." Kano Ouma rolled his eyes and spoke out sarcastically. Monohoshi, if he could move his stuffed face, would obviously be glaring. But he nudged it off, and smiled at the students, including me. "I'm sure you all have an idea why you're here... Don't you." Monohoshi's tone changed completely. "I think.. we're in a killing game." I finally spoke out. Everyone turned to me as I said those words. They all thought the same thing... They just didn't want to believe it. But then Monohoshi began to... laugh. And spoke out the words none of us wanted to hear. "Fuhuhu~! Give this kid a prize! They're spot on! Welcome to the first HOPE'S REBORN ACADEMY KILLING GAME!!" "N... NO....!! I DIDN'T COME FOR THIS....!!" Yuri cried out. The chaos finally began with her cries. Uni passed out in Melody's arms, knocking the both of them over, and causing Mako and Hope to run to their aid. Kano began to laugh a little in disbelief, and that pissed Deomi off, in which he reacted with slapping him and beginning to shout at him about being an "emotionless monster". Takara, the usually chill type, pulled his hoodie up and began to cry. Ringo went to write a response in his sketchbook, but the shaking in his hand made any response he might write unreadable. "Jeez! Calm down idiots! God, you guys now made me bored..." Monohoshi complained as the fuss continued. "Just shut up!!" He screamed out, catching everyone's attention. "Just get to the point, Monokuma copycat..!" Kagame shouted at him, still attempting to wake Uni up. "First off, I'm a BEAR, not a cat!! And I'm his brother!!! Monohoshi!!" He complained. Then he turned away. "Since you made me upset, I'm skipping the rules. Because you can-" "DON'T!! Rules are IMPORTANT!!" Melody snapped out, shooting to her feet. "I've seen what can happen to rule breakers... NOW EXPLAIN!!" "FINE!! JEEZ!!" Monohoshi whined out in a fake disguise of fear. "Welll, let me explain the MOST important thing. If you look at your Monopads, you'll see one with your name when you turn it on. Andddd if you've seen all the killing games, you'll admire this little addition~! You all have one action that you can NEVER do, or you'll receive punishment!!" Monohoshi laughed out viciously. "At least, for the time being~" I grabbed out the Monopad I had in my pocket, not even questioning how it got there. As I turned it on, it read my name in big letters, and as said, my action. Jin Akamatsu | SHSL Violinist | Can Not Use Talent. My expression shifted as I read this. Sure, it'll be easy, but it made me a little upset knowing I can never play the violin in my freetime. As I looked around, I can see other's expressions change as they read theirs. "You can chose to share it or hide it! Up to you idiots!" Monohoshi joked out, a grin on his face. "N... NOW THIS IS CRAZY, MONO-WHATEVER YOUR NAME WAS!! A WHOLE NEW LEVEL OF CRAZY..!" Kano Ouma blurted out, which was a little weird for him. "W... WOULDN'T THIS CONTRADICT OTHER RULES...?!" "I dunno! But there has to be a way around it, or you wouldn't be forced to~!" "T.. THIS IS SO WRONG, MONOHOSHI... I.... I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS...!!" Multiple people shouted out, or something similar. I watched the killing game that they had created with these rules, and the punishment was pure agony for such a simple rule... "Anyways, since Melody BEGGED for it, let me explain the other rules! Of course, there are the classic rules when it comes to death~ When you discover a body, after a certain amount of time, a trial will begin! And of course, no attacking the headmaster, no sleeping outside of a dorm, no leaving the campus, and no breaking into locked rooms... Breaking these will ALL also result in punishment. And just like usual, if you even need a refresh, you can read the rules on the Monopad, that you all obviously have!" Monohoshi gave a weirdly comforting smile as he said this, as if he was trying to confuse our emotions. And honestly, it worked. "Monohoshi..." Ezume suddenly raised their hand. "...Is that all?" "Hmm.... Since you all have watched the wonderful series, you know the ins and outs of it... So yep! But if you ever need help, just say and I'll be there!" He laughed out, jumping back behind the podium. I then turned to the others. "Guys, we need to do what they didn't. Y'know, the Future Foundation members. For OUR safety... Please, say your rule. I don't want ANYONE to die here. I'll even show mine." I quickly pulled out my Monopad to show them mine, and they seemed comforted. But Melody was the first to speak out. "Here, Jin." As she handed her Monopad over and turned it on, I read out what it said. Melody Ishimaru | SHSL Student Body President | Can Not Sleep In The Same Dorm More Than Once. She seemed to get embarrassed as I read it, but sighed, taking back the Monopad with a plastered on expression. Slowly, a couple others handed their over, allowing me to read them out to the others. Kano Ouma | SHSL REDACTED | Can Not Say Monohoshi's Name When I saw this, I felt bad for him, and understood why he called Monohoshi by something other than their actual name. Kagame Shinguji | SHSL Psychologist | Must Arrive 30 Minutes Late for Anything Important I asked if she was okay with this as a joke, and she glared and responded with a "...What do you think, idiot." Guess she isn't okay with this. I wouldn't be either. Uni Owada | SHSL Physical Therapist | Not Allowed In The Same Room As Kira For Over 15 Minutes (Not Counting Hallways) After seeing this, I asked Kagame and Melody to quickly take her back to their room. Kagame refused, obviously because she'd have to stand for 30 minutes then help. But Poyo offered to, also realizing the mess it could cause. K1-R4 (Kira) | SHSL Physical Hologram | Unable To Put Food In Mouth I questioned at first if they could even SURVIVE, but they just laughed and said "I'm a hologram, silly! I don't even need food!" I let out a sigh. Another killing game had just begun. 16 more innocent students, dragged into a game of pure horror. After that introduction though, it reminded me of the suffering of our new friends and old siblings. I knew that things would either improve... ... ...or result in literal murder. Trivia * Originally, when writing the prologue, I wanted to make everyone wake up in the gym, but eventually decided not to so that I could reference the first game (where Naegi also woke up on the desk). * I tossed out a whole conversation idea with Mako Hanamura for that I could build up a plot between Melody Ishimaru and Uni Owada. I'd say it was a fair trade. Category:Siblings Of Despair